Kiss Me
by Louvampyer
Summary: Bare: JasonPeter. “Don’t you see Jason! This is it! We can put an end to all the secrets and the lies! It can all be done tonight!”


"Peter, we could leave right now!" 

Peter stopped in his tracks, turning to give Jason a confused look. "What are you talking about Jason?" 

"You and I." Jason grabbed Peter's hand. "We could leave! Just forget about this life, these people. Go somewhere that we can be together." 

"Why can't we be together here? What are you so afraid of?!" Peter pulled his hand back, his voice rising just a bit. 

Jason looked to the floor, leaning back against the prop table. "I'm sorry Peter, I just can't." 

Peter shook his head slowly, taking a step away from Jason and turning his back to him. "Well neither can I." 

Jason jumped up to stop him as he turned to go, grabbing both his shoulders and turning him around, his voice growing frantic, pleading. "No… please Peter, just… I need you." His hands slid up to the side of Peter's face. "Please help me." 

A voice at the back of Peter's brain chanted 'God helps those who help themselves', but he kept it to himself. He covered Jason's hands with his own, pulling them away from his face. "I don't know how." He looked toward the stage, where music was beginning. "We need to go. It's starting." 

Once again Jason pulled Peter back as he started to go. "Please?" It was the most desperate, and delicate Peter had ever heard his voice. 

"You want me to help you?" Peter looked back up hesitantly. 

Jason nodded and Peter let out a small sigh. He was silent for a long moment, doing his best to avoid eye contact with Jason. All at once a smile spread across Peter's face as he looked o Jason. "Kiss me." 

Jason looked at him, his face contorted with confusion. "How will that - ?" 

"No, not now. During curtain call." 

Jason dropped Peter's hands, taking a small step backward, shaking his head. "Peter I - " 

"Don't you see Jason?! This is it! We can put an end to all the secrets and the lies! It can all be done tonight!" They could already hear the play beginning, but still they didn't move.

"I don't know… I'm too…" 

"I have faith in you Jason." They locked eyes again and Jason could see the innocent confidence he had fallen in love with. "This is it Jason. I can't hide anymore, and I can't let myself be in love with someone who wants me to." 

Something burned in Jason's chest and he couldn't look at Peter. Maybe it was guilt, or shame, but the floor was suddenly very interesting. 

"Places everyone, we're beginning!" 

Jason could hear Peter's sigh as he walked toward the stage. "Last chance Jason." 

The entire cast had grown very good at hiding their feelings and the show was a huge success, much to many participant's surprise. The curtain closed and the cast made their way back onstage with Jason and Ivy at the front, holding hands to bow first, before everyone else joined them. Time was moving far too fast, and far too slow, for Jason. His chest ripped between pride for the performance and the shame that he was standing in front of all these people holding Ivy and Peter's hands at the same time. He couldn't wait for this to be over, for everyone to stop expecting something from him. He didn't want this moment to end, to let everyone down with a single bow. He looked sideways to Peter, whose hollow eyes were evident even through his proud smile, and Jason's heart broke a little bit more. 

All he had to do was lean over and kiss him. One little kiss and he would have Peter. At the moment that seemed like enough to make everything all better. When he had Peter everything, no matter how complicated, seemed to make perfect sense.

On the other hand, one kiss was enough to get him cut off from his family and end any chance he could have at Notre Dame. Not so much his family, but Notre Dame was an awfully big something to give up. It was his dream.

Peter lowered his head, his smile fading quite visibly. No feeling - not being rejected by his friends or family, not being kicked out of Notre Dame, nothing - could feel as bad as the shame that seeing sadness on Peter's face put in the pit of his stomach.

Jason squeezed Peter's hand, but he didn't look up. He did it again and Peter looked down at their hands, but shill not up to Jason. He did so once more and Peter winced, finally looking up to Jason. Whatever he was about to say was forgotten as Jason leaned toward him, kissing him softly on the lips. The cheers from the audience stopped almost instantly as Jason finally dropped Ivy's hand as he leaned closer into Peter, who still hadn't moved, most likely in shock. Jason pulled away, looking him in the eyes as the slow smile spread across Peter's face.

"Was that good enough?"

Peter nodded, a dreamy smile still on his lips. Jason broke into a huge smile, turning back to the silent audience to boy a final time before turning off the stage, pulling Peter with him. The only sounds in the room were the audience's murmurs and Nadia's wild clapping.

"Well done group! I think we've got quite the show stopping number!"


End file.
